Camp Rock campers
by special agent Ali
Summary: Here's something new, I've done this only for NCIS and it got a lot of good feedback so I thought I'd try it here. this is a guessing game and I've written about a camp rocker and you need to decode who he or she is, review if your playing have fun
1. Camp Rock Rocks

_If you ever read my stuff, you probably know I'm a unique writer and I'm pretty proud of that. I've only done this for NCIS so if you've read that you may get this. Anyway I don't own Camp Rock but I think I can take credit for my game_

_I'm using mostly main characters, try and see if you guess who I'm writing about._

**Mysterious**

Until camp ended you hid who you really were

**Interesting**

When the real you shined everyone wanted to be your friend

**Teacher**

Because everyone at camp knows the real reason he changed

**Caring**

You always have a smile and a comforting word or two

**Helpful**

You know how and when to give that helping hand

**Intelligent**

how else do you describe those amazing songs you wrote?

**Exciting**

With a smile you can make everyday fun and enjoyable

**Tough**

You know how to stand up for your friends

**Open minded**

you take any adventure and challenge

**Responsible**

you know what you have to do and what you promise to do

**Ready**

Always prepared to do the impossible

**Energetic**

did I mention you have a great smile?

**Super dee duper**

ok I'm quoting Barney but it worked for me


	2. Campers unite

_Wow, I guess my game has got a few players, good to know well thanks everyone for playing, on to the next camper _

**Special**

Cause it wouldn't be Camp Rock without you

**Helpful**

You're a great instructor even if you're a bit cocky

**Awesome**

You rocked the stage in Final Jam

**Nice**

People have you wrong my friend, I see a kid who just wants a real friend

**Energetic**

Even though you complain a lot, your dance moves make Camp Rock beat

**Gorgeous**

I'm not talking just about your hair my friend

**Really cute**

Really really really cute

**Amazing**

Not just your voice, your commitment and dedication to music is really cool

**Young**

Your younger than me anyway, I'm older than Kevin Jonas

_As a added note, you camp rock reviewers ROCK, when I get all the rockers I want to do I will tell you the answers rock on people_


	3. Time for camp rockers to shine

_**Thanks everyone so much for playing, I hope your enjoying the game camp rockers. Does anyone besides me wish it was a real camp? I think I would love it there don't you?**_

_**All right campers here's another camper to crack**_

**Caring**

You won't admit it but you do love all the campers (even spoiled ones)

**Artistic**

Who says art has to be on paper? When you play everyone rocks out

**Intelligent**

I think its safe to say all campers are smart but you really know your stuff

**Talented**

As said above when you rock out you really shine

**Lovely**

I think I read too many fanfics but I'm really hope CR2 gives this camper a love interest

**Young**

Only the good die young lol

**Nice**

Only of course to those who are nice to you

**Good**

Unless you count those harmless pranks and the food fights

**Energetic**

As said in a camp rock book you really get your competitive edge on

**Loving**

I really hope CR2 brings this camper a boyfriend

**Laughter**

You can bring smiles to other campers faces

**Awesome**

Aren't all camp rockers? We rock, we rock, we rock on

**Revenge**

You like to show your fiesty side, camp rockers know how to take care of themselves

_All right, you got to push the little button now_

_I know this camper is spelled differently in the fan fiction stories but if you read the camp rock books this is the spelling so I'm going with the author of those books_

_You have to read them, their really good_


	4. Who am I? I am ready to shine

_I'm back, did anyone miss me and my awesome game? Camper number four is ready to shine_

**Trouble**

You can't let yourself just have fun

**Evil**

Most campers could call you that, if only you'd be nicer

**Sarcastic**

Have you ever said something nice and meant it?

**Sweet**

Because at the end of camp you apologized

**Talented**

Even I have to admit, your voice is pure and sweet

**Young**

You think your looks will get you everything

**Lonely**

All you want is one person's attention but she doesn't have time

**Enjoy**

When you finally see the people around you and realize their potential

**Rescue**

Maybe next year will be better


End file.
